An MCU is a device commonly used to bridge multiparty audio/video conferences to connect and process multiple real-time media streams. One challenge that exists with MCUs includes the difficulty in changing MCU topology (e.g., how the MCU is connected in the network). Another challenge that exists includes the difficulty in changing a media process at runtime (e.g., supporting an audio conference with three parties, where the three parties do not have a common audio codec inside the MCU). Another challenge that exists includes the difficulty in adding new media functions, such as automatic speech recognition, automatic face recognition, etc. during the audio/video conference. Yet another challenge is the difficulty in accessing the core functions within the MCU (e.g., the core media functions inside the MCU are fixed—one size fits all).
The present disclosure provides various systems and methods to customize an MCU.